¿Novios?
by Wiuirasgfidug
Summary: Rin, desesperada buscando una solución a su problema. Len, implusivamente solucionándolo. ¿Habrá sido necesario llegar a ese extremo?
1. Chapter 1

¿Hola? Josifoisdf Espero que estén bien:)  
>A ver... yo no quería subir esto, pero bueno, igual mejor que esté aquí a que esté en una carpeta olvidada en mi computadora(?) Es como el primer fic "largo" (si podemos llamar "largo" a tres capítulos de no tan larga duración xD) que subo, y, no sé sodijfdif no me maten si quedó muy raro, por favor:c<p>

_**Disclaimer: **_**_¡Vocaloid no me pertenece!_**

**_*Gracias a Franny-chan Kinomoto ( u/4116680/Franny-chan-Kinomoto) por el nombre. Asdf._**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>¿NOVIOS?<span>_**

**Capítulo 1: Truco y trato**

Por más que pensaba, no conseguía entender cómo había acabado así.

_—Len, supongo que has notado el increíble parecido que hay entre tú y yo, ¿no? Físico, me refiero._

_—Sí, es bastante ext—_

_—¡Necesito que me hagas un favor!_

_—Depende —respondió pensativo. Algo le decía que no era un favor común y corriente._

_—Verás, desde que Miku está saliendo con Kaito, está obsesionada con la idea de que yo también debo conseguir un novio._

_—¿Y…?_

_—Desde hace algunas semanas ha estado organizándome citas a ciegas, pero todas han sido un desastre. Hasta ahora me daba igual, ya que eran personas que no volvería a ver en mi vida… y tampoco es como si quisiera conseguir un novio._

_—¿Y…?_

_—Tengo otra cita en media hora, pero me he enterado de que es alguien de nuestra clase, y si pierdo la paciencia y hago algo tonto, todos podrían enterarse._

_—No querrás que yo…_

_—Exacto._

_—¡Me niego!_

Debía haberse mantenido firme en esa postura. Lo sabía.

_—Es imposible. ¿Qué hay con el cabello y el vestuario?_

_—Eso no es problema —dijo la chica mientras abría su bolso, dejando a la vista un vestido, medias, un par de ballerinas, y una peluca._

_—¡Kagamine Rin, me debes una! —Dijo el chico tomando la peluca y acomodándola en su cabeza._

_—Sí, sí, tú tranquilo. ¿Qué podría salir mal?_

Esas palabras aún resonaban en su mente. "¿Qué podría salir mal?".

_—Ya pasó media hora. El tiempo vuela estando contigo._

_Len no respondió, haciendo que se formara un incómodo y aparentemente interminable silencio._

_—¿Quieres ser mi novia? —Preguntó al fin la cita. Sin rodeos._

_—¿C-Cómo? —Tartamudeó nervioso Len. Aquello no estaba en sus planes._

_—Eso. ¿Cómo no vas a querer? Todas se mueren por mí. Ni que fuera el idiota de Kagamine Len._

Si tan sólo se hubiera controlado… Pero en ese momento le parecía imposible; se estaban burlando de él en sus narices.

_—Sé que es tu amigo, pero no podemos negar que es bastante…_

_—¡Len es mi novio!_

Nunca debió inventar eso, lo tenía claro. Y lo que había dicho Rin era cierto: si el chico era de su clase, todos sabrían lo ocurrido en la cita.

Ahora se encontraba de pie frente a la puerta del salón, aterrado. Miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera. Faltaban 5 minutos para comenzar la jornada diaria de clases.

Suspiró hondo al pensar en lo que le diría Rin cuando se enterase de lo que había hecho, pero ya era tarde y no había nada que hacer, así que, decidido, tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo giró hasta que no pudo más. Abrió muy despacio, intentando pasar desapercibido, pero, al ingresar al aula, todos se voltearon a mirarlo.

—¡El beso, el beso! —Comenzaron a gritar todos a coro, mientras empujaban a los Kagamine con la intención de reunirlos al centro del salón.

—¿De qué va todo esto? —Preguntó en un susurro Rin cuando se encontró al lado de su amigo—. ¿Qué pasó ayer exactamente?

—Resumiendo… tuve de decirle que somos novios.

—¿Qué hiciste qué?

—¡Lo hice por ti! —Mintió—. Si logramos convencerlos a todos, ya no tendrías que acudir a esas citas que tanto odias.

Len había dado en el clavo. Si lograban convencer a Miku de su relación, sus intentos por conseguirle novio cesarían y sería libre. Y, ¿quién mejor que Len para ayudarla? Se conocían bastante bien, así que sería muy fácil. Fingir unas cuantas semanas de noviazgo, luego un "inesperado" quiebre en donde deciden sólo ser buenos amigos, como antes, y _voilà_.

A su alrededor, todos seguían pidiendo el beso como si de eso dependiera el que creyeran su relación.

—Entonces, no nos queda otra más que hacerlo —le susurró Rin muy resuelta.

—¿Hacer qué…?

—Esto.

Los atronadores gritos se convirtieron en aplausos rápidamente. El beso fue inocente en un comienzo, ya que lo hacían sólo porque se veían obligados a ello; pero sus pensamientos coincidieron en que algo como eso no sería creíble, y decidieron darle "profundidad" al asunto.

El toque del timbre que indicaba el inicio de las clases les forzó a separarse. Con eso quedaba firmado el trato entre ambos, convirtiéndolos, oficialmente, en novios fingidos.

* * *

><p>Errrr... lo siento por lo corto, pensé en juntar el capítulo 1 con el 2, pero, no sé.<br>¿Les gustó? Oww, gracias, de verdad.  
>¿No les gustó? :ccc bueno, no importa, ya encontraré a alguien que le guste, yo lo sé :-:<p>

Y, bueno, eso, ¡gracias por leer!  
>¡Se cuidan!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

¡Jelou!  
>Bueno, ehm... no tengo nada que decir xD Aquí está el segundo capítulo y... y... ¡Ah! Goku tampoco me pertenece.<br>Ya, basta de palabrería sin sentido.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>¿NOVIOS?<span>_**

**Capítulo 2: Tutti frutti**

La verdad, la idea que Len tenía en mente acerca de pedirle a una chica que fuese su novia y dar su primer beso, era una mucho más romántica que la de llegar a un acuerdo por conveniencia y fingir ser una pareja. Desde hace bastante tiempo que Len sentía _algo más_ por Rin, y esperaba algún día poder estar con ella en serio, no detrás de aquella máscara. Tal vez ese era el motivo por el que hizo lo que hizo en "su" cita la noche anterior.

El primer bloque de clases no fue como habituaba para ninguno de los dos. Rin estuvo ocupada pensando en cómo hacer su relación más creíble, ya que Miku había llegado tarde y se había perdido el "espectáculo". Por su parte, Len seguía en estado de _shock_ por el reciente evento; aún no asimilaba que Kagamine Rin, la misma que había sido su mejor amiga por 5 largos años y por la que aseguraba sentir amor —o algo parecido—, le había besado por "iniciativa propia".

—¿Ustedes, novios? Claro, y yo soy Goku —rió incrédula Miku.

—Es cierto —aseguró Rin—. Nos casaremos y tendremos muchos hijos. ¿Verdad, Lenny?

Len no respondió de inmediato, ya que sintió que no se podía quedar atrás con esto de los sobrenombres de pareja, y necesitaba pensar en alguno; claro que también se quedó con la duda de por qué el suyo sonaba como típico nombre de _idol_.

—S-Sí, eso mismo, mi querida Rin…a… ¡Rina! —dijo conforme, pero al notar la cara de sus amigas, supo que lo de escoger apodos no era lo suyo—. Rinny, quiero decir —se corrigió nervioso.

—¿Hijos? Vamos, los conozco de hace 5 años… ustedes no serían capaces ni siquiera de cuidar a un melón.

—Ah, ¿quieres apostar? —sugirió desafiante la rubia.

—Seguro. Robaremos un melón de la cocina, y si logran que sobreviva hasta el final de la jornada, me convenceré de que son novios. Si al melón le llegara a pasar algo, juro que yo misma iniciaré el rumor de que se relación es una farsa, aunque no sea así.

—Con una mejor amiga como tú, ¿para qué quiero enemigos? —refunfuñó Rin. Len permaneció en silencio, pero en su cabeza rondaba el mismo pensamiento.

—No es que sea su enemiga ni nada de eso. Tómenlo como un pequeño desafío para fortalecer su relación —rió—. Serán seis emocionantes horas —acotó, confirmando que eran las diez en punto en su celular.

—¡Aceptamos! —gritó Len, otra vez consumido por su impulsividad; pero esta vez estaba seguro de que Rin estaría de su parte.

Transcurrió media hora, y las "niñeras", como les decía Miku, decidieron que era apropiado ponerle un nombre al melón. El maestro de la asignatura que correspondía en su horario había sufrido un accidente en una pierna, así que debió ausentarse. Vía libre para discutir un nombre y ocuparse de su "bebé".

—¡Lo tengo! —exclamó triunfante Len—. Aquí dice que su nombre es "Agua Mojada".

—No seas idiota, Len, esa es la marca —la chica soltó una carcajada. Sabía que un Len "normal" no pensaría que un ente mágico pegaría un papel en una fruta para dar a conocer su nombre al mundo, pero no le dio importancia en ese momento.

—Kiro —murmuró casi inaudiblemente Len, recordando a su superhéroe favorito de la infancia.

—¡Es perfecto! —dijo Rin, que había logrado escuchar—. Será Kiro, entonces. ¡Seremos los mejores padres del mundo! ¿No, _mi amor_?

—Definitivamente —respondió resuelto.

Pasaron los minutos, y llegó la hora del recreo. El profesor de historia se apareció por el salón buscando a Miku, ya que había resultado ser una de las ganadoras de un sorteo para visitar un antiguo templo; motivo por el cual se ausentaría todo el día, dejando solos a los Kagamine.

La rutina diaria de Rin indicaba acudir al baño. Convenció a Len de que la acompañara, ya que no podía contar con Miku esta vez. El joven accedió, insistiendo en que lo mejor era llevarse a Kiro con ellos; pero Rin no estuvo de acuerdo con ello, ya que "allí fuera deberían sortear una serie de peligros y riesgos para la vida del melón".

Una vez abajo, se olvidaron de que tenían una nueva responsabilidad, y la reemplazaron con juegos, risas, travesuras, y todo lo que solían hacer en su hora de recreo. Abandonaron a Kiro a su suerte en el banco de la rubia.

Cuando se dignaron a recordar que en el mundo existía un melón bautizado como Kiro, y que ellos debían velar por su seguridad, ya era demasiado tarde…

—¡¿Dónde está Kiro?! —Gritó desesperada Rin al entrar al salón. Miró detenidamente cada rincón del aula, pero no había rastro de su "hijo".

—¿Qué es "Kiro"? —preguntó el único de sus compañeros que le había prestado atención. Llevaba un cuchillo en mano, y la boca la tenía repleta de una sustancia verdosa—. No habrá sido ese melón que estaba sobre tu banco, ¿o sí?

—¡¿Qué le has hecho, asesino?! —Le gritó Len con voz dramática al notar que el cuchillo que Iwashima traía estaba sucio con la misma sustancia.

—Verán… tenía hambre… eso estaba en frente, tentándome… simplemente pasó lo que tenía que pasar…

—¿Te lo comiste… tú sólo…? —Preguntó incrédula Rin, pero luego recordó que estaba hablando de Iwashima, el chico más goloso de la escuela—. ¡Ve al baño, qué esperas! Juro que resucitaré a Kiro.

—N-No puedo… —se lamentó Iwashima—…estoy estreñido…

—Sí que puedes —dijo Len—. Mi madre me obliga a traer uno de esos purgantes mágicos para ir al baño. Nunca pensé usarlo, pero creo que es el momento.

Len se apresuró en traer el purgante mientras que Rin obligaba a Iwashima a darle su botella de agua con sabor a limón, lo que fue bastante fácil considerando el duro carácter de Rin y lo miedoso que era su objetivo.

—Aquí dice que con sólo tres gotas, en ocho horas es seguro que pueda ir al baño sin problemas —Leyó Len—. ¡¿Qué haces?! No puedes ponerle tanto, Rin.

—Que no me sirve que vaya al baño en ocho horas. Tiene que hacerlo ahora ya —respondió—. Ahora, bebe toda tu agua, sin dejar ni un poquito.

—¡No! ¡No me pueden obligar!

—No estás entendiendo… si no bebes esto, te juro que vo—

—¿Algún problema, señorita Kagamine? —sintió que una voz conocida le habló. Era su maestro de física; entre tanto escándalo no había escuchado sonar el timbre—. Por favor, vuelva a su asiento y deme esa botella.

No le quedó otra más que obedecer. Sin duda, aquel era el profesor que más odiaba, y era un odio mutuo.

—Me temo que está prohibido comer y beber en horas de clases, pero no le daré un castigo —dijo abriendo la botella a la que, hace menos de 2 minutos atrás, le habían puesto purgante en exceso—. A cambio, beberé todo el contenido de la botella —añadió.

Ninguno de los tres pronunció palabra, y el maestro acabó con toda el agua, _sin dejar ni un poquito_.

En menos de 10 segundos se vio obligado a salir del salón. No regresó en todo lo que quedaba de clases, y Rin y Len acabaron en dirección, castigados por "inventar un plan maestro para dejar a su maestro fuera de juego".

Pasaron las horas, hasta que llegó el momento de irse a casa. Miku los esperaba fuera del despacho de la directora.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó al verlos salir—. ¿Qué tal el melón?

Ninguno respondió. Estaban muertos. Miku no pudo aguantar la risa al ver sus caras; ella sabía que ellos tenían claro que si ella esparcía el rumor por la escuela, le creerían más que a ellos, y les sería muy difícil desmentirlo, aunque estuviesen diciendo la verdad.

—¿En verdad creyeron que les haría algo como eso? No, señores. Sólo quería hacer una bromita.

—¿Qué? ¿Nos tuviste de los nervios toda la tarde… para nada?

—Vamos, no pongan esa cara —dijo, dándoles una lata de bebida a cada uno—. A la salud de la nueva pareja.

* * *

><p>Ya, si sé que no tengo imaginación, pero es lo que hay(?)<br>Aoiasdsfiji de nuevo no sé qué decir. Soy mala en esto :cc  
>Será... hasta luego xD<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola a todos!  
>Lo siento por la demora xD pero al fin terminé el capítulo (ni siquiera es largo, pero soifjsiodjfisdf)<br>Es el último, así que espero que les guste :ccc

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>¿NOVIOS?<span>_**

**Capítulo 3: La verdad de las mentiras**

—Déjame ver si lo entendí. Len te reemplazó en la cita, y, para ayudarte, dijo ser tu novio. Se besaron a fuerzas en el salón, y todo para hacerme creer a mí y al resto que eran una pareja. ¿Es así?

—Sí.

—Lo sabía, Rin. Siempre lo supe —dijo con cara de investigador que acaba de resolver un caso.

—¿Q-Qué? —Preguntó sorprendida la rubia—. Pero, Miku, ¿cómo? ¿Tan poco creíble fue todo?

—No, son muy buenos actores. Casi acaban por convencerme, pero no. Puedes llamarlo "instinto de mejor amiga" —explicó—. Pero, vamos al grano, no me estarías contando todo si no estuviera pasando algo que valiera la pena.

—Nada, que Len fue muy _amable_ con otra chica ayer en la biblioteca, y prefiero que te enteres de la verdad por mí, antes que por otros.

—Oh, no, esos se llaman "celos". Son muy comunes en la gente enamorada, ¿sabes?

—¿Ah? No, ¡estás equivocada! —Negó cayendo en un profundo sonrojo—. ¡Es mi mejor amigo!

—¿Y…?

—Eres desagradable.

* * *

><p>—¿Más galletas? —Preguntó nuevamente Len. Su meta para ese momento era confesarle sus sentimientos a Rin, pero todo lo que había logrado hasta el momento era hartarla de galletas.<p>

—Está bien. Sólo una más —dijo, aunque no le molestaba para nada seguir comiendo.

—Rin… yo… hay algo que debo decirte.

—Len, el trato se terminó —soltó cortantemente. Miku tenía razón: el trato había despertado sentimientos de ella hacia él, y luego de meditarlo bastante, resolvió que había que arrancar el problema de raíz.

El rubio no supo qué responder; le sorprendió lo directa que había sido la chica para decir aquellas palabras. Si había alguna posibilidad de que su confesión tuviera éxito, ya se había esfumado. Si no lo quería ni siquiera como novio fingido, ¿qué esperanza tenía de que aceptara y correspondiera sus verdaderos sentimientos?

—Pero, hay algo que aún no te he dicho —dijo. Una idea había inundado su mente: ¿Qué tal si al decirle a Rin el verdadero motivo por el que inició todo, esta se compadecía? Con eso podía conseguir un poco más de tiempo con el que intentar "enamorarla"—. Como lo puedo decir… la tarde que dije que era tu novio, no fue precisamente para ayudarte; fue para… "defender mi honor" —explicó, intentando hacer expresiones de tristeza.

—Lo siento, pero he dicho que ya no hay trato —reiteró. Lo que Len no sabía, era que la primera intención de Rin era terminar el trato para iniciar una relación real, ya que creía que él también sentía _cosas _por ella; pero cuando escuchó el relato de parte del chico, sus esperanzas se desmoronaron. _Si él se había esmerado tanto en aquella relación ficticia, era sólo por defender su honor_, pensó—. Si fingimos ser una pareja, debía ser lo más creíble posible… y tú me mentiste. Si me hubieras dicho la verdadera razón, te hubiera ayudado, pero no lo hiciste —se excusó absurdamente, pero Len no tomó real atención. Se encontraba pensando.

—Hay otra cosa que tampoco te he dicho —dijo, extrañamente, muy seguro de sí mismo.

—¿Qué?

El chico no dijo nada. Sólo se acercó lenta y decididamente hacia la joven. Si había aprendido algo en aquellos 5 años de amistad, era que Kagamine Rin era de aquellas personas para las que las palabras no significaban nada, sino que eran las acciones las que realmente valían.

Cuando estuvo a una distancia no menor de la chica, se detuvo y la observó. Pensó. Kagamine Len era un chico que solía pensar cada una de sus acciones, a excepción de algunas ocasiones en donde su impulsividad se escapaba a una velocidad impresionantemente impresionante.

—Me gustas —dijo.

Y, sin pensarlo, la besó. ¿Qué mejor prueba que esa? No había nadie a su alrededor que estuviera presionándolos. Era todo por iniciativa propia de él. Porque en verdad lo sentía.

—Kagamine Rin, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

* * *

><p><em>23 llamadas perdidas<br>de: Kagamine Rin_

Tres horas habían transcurrido desde aquel incidente, luego del cual Rin tomó sus cosas y se retiró de la casa de su amigo sin decir una palabra. Len se sentía un completo fracasado.

_Llamada entrante  
>Kagamine Rin<em>

—No, no estoy preparado para esto. ¡Me acaba de rechazar! —Murmuró, para luego _cortar la llamada._

_—¿Hola?_ —Se escuchó una voz a través del teléfono.

_Maldición. Botón equivocado._

—…

—_¿Hola?_ —Insistió la voz.

—Ah, Rin, ¿qué tal?

_—¡¿Por qué no contestabas mis llamadas?! Bueno, no importa, ¿puedes venir a mi casa?_

—¿Eh? N-No… esto… tengo q-que… ¡tengo que bañar a mis peces! Y, bueno… tardo mucho haciendo eso… se me hará tarde y…

_—Oh, ¿de verdad? Bueno, no importa, otro día será. ¡Adiós, cuídate!_

_—_A-Ajá…

_Llamada finalizada  
>45 segundos<em>

Cinco segundos después, el pobre chico notó la absurda excusa que había usado. ¿Desde cuándo que los peces debían bañarse? ¿Desde cuándo que tenía peces en su casa? Ahora sí que se sentía un perdedor. Ya era definitivo: mañana mismo comenzaría los trámites para cambiarse de colegio a uno donde nadie lo conociera.

El sólo hecho de pensar en que mañana debía asistir otra vez a la escuela, y sentarse junto a Rin —como llevaba haciendo todos sus días como estudiante desde que tenía 9 años—, le hacía sentir escalofríos. Decir que se sentía ridículo era poco. Cuando notó que ya no había nada que hacer frente a eso, decidió ir a recostarse y dormir un momento.

Cuando despertó, una media hora después, su sorpresa no fue menor: Rin estaba sentada en el suelo de su habitación, mirándole fijamente.

—¡R-Rin! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?

—Sé dónde guardas la llave de emergencia… y, antes de que digas algo, tu excusa no funcionó —dijo levantándose del suelo—. Vine a responderte, Len.

—¿Responderme qué? —Preguntó confundido. El sueño aún lo tenía ido, y no lograba recordar _aquel_ acontecimiento.

_"Kagamine Rin, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?"_

De pronto la escena de aquella mañana había entrado de golpe en su mente.

—Oh… no… no debes molestarte con ello, Rin. Me quedó bastante claro.

—Sí quiero.

—Te he dicho que no te preocupes… —continuó diciendo. En un principio no se había dado cuenta de lo expresado por la chica, pero su cara cambió radicalmente al analizar cada palabra emitida. _"Sí"_: Afirmación; _"quiero"_: Verbo utilizado para señalar afecto hacia alguien, o ganas de tener o hacer algo. Si sus neuronas estaban funcionando bien, el _"_sí_ quiero" _utilizado por Rin debía significar que la chica aceptaba ser su novia—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Preguntó. Venía recién despertando, no podía confiarse de lo que su mente le decía así sin más.

—…

—¿Rin?

—…

—¿R-Rin…?

—¡Que sí quiero ser tu novia, Len! ¡Me gustas, y quiero ser tu novia!

Y luego de unos minutos de silencio, esta vez por iniciativa de Rin, se besaron. Su falta de experiencia les hizo golpearse dos veces, pero al fin lo consiguieron. Con eso quedaba firmado el "trato" entre ambos, convirtiéndolos, oficialmente, en novios reales.

~おわり~

* * *

><p>Bueno, eso fue todo... como dije, es el primer fic "largo" que subo, espero que no haya quedado tan desastroso xD<br>¡Saludos y que estén bien!

Gracias por leer ^-^


End file.
